1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a response operation following the placement of a call to an emergency facility (Telephone No. 119, etc., in Japan) in a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processing executed at the time of an incoming call in a communication apparatus, the general practice in the prior art is to start communication upon automatically responding to a predetermined call signal.
Further, processing following the placement of a call to an emergency facility in a communication apparatus involves processing that changes a receive mode in the standby state or processing that takes into account “callback” from the emergency facility, such as no automatic response to a specific call signal.
With the prior art described above, however, the following problems arise in a case where “callback” is received when an automatic response mode is set:
(1) the communication terminal recognizes an ordinary call signal and performs a receiving operation upon responding automatically; and
(2) in case of a communication terminal that cannot sense a “callback” signal per se, a connected telephone will not respond automatically and will not ring.